


Do You Still Love Me?

by MidnightTofu



Category: One Piece
Genre: ...I hope, ...a chapter of Horimiya!, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by..., Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine’s Day fic, but he’s trying his best ok?, usopp being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: Nami backed out every single one of Luffy's hugs, she refused to look at him and on top of all that she turned around as soon as Luffy opened his mouth.So you could safely assume that Luffy was, for lack of a better term, freaking out.....Or Luffy thinks Nami wants to break up with him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine’s day if you’re reading it on February 14th!   
> I wanted to make something short but cute for this day so I made this little LuNami fic since i’m posting for LawHan every other day hahah   
> Anyways, enjoy!

Luffy must've screwed up so much this time.

It was a well known fact that Nami was extremely short tempered, specially when it came to her friends' antics, but right now something was just... off. 

She backed out every single one of Luffy's hugs, she refused to look at him and on top of all that she turned around as soon as Luffy opened his mouth. 

So you could safely assume that Luffy was, for lack of a better term, freaking out.

"I just don't get her right now." He complained to Usopp, his eyes glued on the subject of his distress who was reading a book Robin recommended to her. "She's avoiding me since this morning... did I do anything?"

"You always do something, you are aware of this, right?" The dark skinned answered matter-of-factly and Luffy made a face. "What? You know you are a little brat."

"Well yeah but... she was never like this." He defended himself. "This time she's being way colder."

"Perhaps..." Usopp began but then shook his head. "No, probably not."

"What?" 

Usopp looked at his friend, his face showing a worried expression, then, after he sighed, he said:

"Perhaps she wants to... you know... maybe she's done?" Luffy blinked, not getting it, so Usopp had to rephrase it to be more straightforward. "I mean maybe she's done with your relationship?"

Several seconds passed without Luffy's reaction, and the long nosed was starting to get worried. He knew he shouldn't have said that, what the hell was he thinking? So he opened his mouth to deny what he said but Luffy got up from where they were both sitting, interrupting Usopp.

"That's not it!" He said, pouting like a child.

"Well, I don't wanna be that guy but... how can you be so sure?" 

"Well...!" Luffy shut his mouth, still pouting. He shifted his eyes to where Nami was siting and made his way up to her, leaving Usopp to talk to himself.

He stopped right in front of Nami, looking down at her. The woman looked up, confused to the sudden lost of light.

"Luffy, you're blocking the sun." 

"Nami, do you love me?"

Nami blinked and after a few seconds the question was processed through her brain and her whole face turned red. 

"Why the question all of a sudden?!"

"Answer it!" Luffy demanded, hands on his hips and with a huge frown on his face. Nami looked back at her book, trying to ignore how hot her face felt, but Luffy wasn't having any of that. "Nami!"

"Oh shut up already!" She closed the book, looking him straight in the eyes. "Why all of this?"

"Do you still love me or not?"

The redhead widen her eyes when he asked it again, this time, using the word 'still'. Did he think she didn't love him anymore? Looking somewhere else and playing with her hair, the navigator said shyly:

"Yeah, you jerk. Why do you insist on this so much?" The woman heard a sigh and saw the man in front of her sat down on the grass of the sunny, looking at the ground. 

"I'm glad." He said in a low voice, making Nami worry. Luffy was never speaking low, only when something serious was happening. She brought her hand near his head and rested it on top of his hair, making little motions here and there, petting him. 

"Hey, Luffy, answer me already." She said, carefully as if he'd be scared with any higher sound. "Why this question out of the blue?"

He looked at her, making her hand move to his face, resting it on his cheek. She felt his face warming up a tiny bit despite his smile. 

"I thought maybe you'd break up with me." He laughed then. "Usopp made me so worried." Nami sighed, deciding to punch her long nosed friend later.

"Why would I do that, you stupid?"

"Well, you have been ignoring me all day..." then, it was Nami's turn to laugh, finally understanding his confusion.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose, I'm just on my period so I'd rather be left alone." Luffy's face suddenly lit up, making it known that he did understand it now.

"You weren't mad, then?"

"Not with you, no." 

With a big smile on his face, Luffy hugged Nami with just the right amount of strength to make her stay in place but not crush her. The woman was taken by surprise but soon returned the gesture, only with less force.

"I'm glad." Luffy basically mumbled, being loud enough for only Nami to listen and she smiled, going back to scratching his head. 

"I love you." She repeated only for him to listen and Luffy giggled, returning the same words for her.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this, thank you for reading :)


End file.
